Low-cost, low temperature, wafer scale solutions to fabrication of three dimensional structures defining one or more cavities are provided. The use of two wafers, each having a single electroplated layer, can achieve 3D electroplated structures with less complicated or costly manufacturing processes. The fabrication processes are particularly suited for the manufacture of integrated ink jet manifold and nozzle structures on a printhead die.
Currently, electroplated structures fabricated for MEMS/IC-type applications are made using a single layer of structural material that is micro machined. However, formulation of a 3D structure through micromachining is difficult. A few multiple layered structures have been fabricated using alternate deposition of structural and sacrificial layers. Examples of these include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,369 to Cohen, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2004/0004001A1 to Cohen et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0234179A1 to Bang, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0221968A1 to Cohen et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2004/004002A1 to Thompson et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2004/007468A1 to Cohen et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2004/0007469A1 to Zhang et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2004/0007470A1 to Smalley, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2004/0020782A1 to Cohen et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2004/0140862A1 to Brown et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0127336A1 to Cohen et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0183008A1 to Bang et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0222738A1 to Brown et al.
It is often necessary in many manufacturing processes to provide a sealed or otherwise enclosed structure of substantial thickness to enclose a device with a hollow interior or cavity. For example, in typical ink jet printheads, there is a need for a manifold structure and nozzle plate structure that defines ink cavities, channels, and nozzles. Such three dimensional structures are difficult to manufacture using micromachining techniques. Moreover, many high temperature solutions may adversely effect existing MEMS and IC components.
There is a need for improved fabrication techniques that can more readily produce hollow cavities or sealed enclosure in semiconductor devices.